


Hands To Myself

by ShakeThatCocktail



Category: Z Nation (TV)
Genre: Angst, Based on a Selena Gomez Song, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Drunken Flirting, Drunken Shenanigans, F/M, Female-Centric, Ficlet, Flirting, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Goddamit 10K, Hand & Finger Kink, Heavy Petting, Horny Teenagers, Humour, I'm Bad At Tagging, Making Out, Post-Apocalypse, Reader-Insert, Season 2, Smut, So Much Drunken-, Song Lyrics, Strangers to Lovers, Teasing, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:48:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21762502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShakeThatCocktail/pseuds/ShakeThatCocktail
Summary: Y'all know how the song goes
Relationships: 10K (Z Nation) & Reader, 10K (Z Nation)/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 53





	1. You're Metaphorical Gin and Juice

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone, I'm back! I got my degree, I moved back home, and now have a lot of free time, and I've missed you guys xx

The first time you saw 10K lining up a shot, you nearly swooned. You were sat in the back of some SUV you'd found abandoned at the side of the read that suspiciously had a decent amount of gas in it. Doc was on your left, and Cassandra on his. Murphy and Warren were sat up front, your leader behind the wheel. Addy and Mack were riding behind on a motorcycle they'd picked up somewhere. Pretty shitty of the apocalypse to not provide vehicles that could fit everyone but, y'know- beggars can't be choosers. The cab of the SUV was warm, sunlight pouring through the glass roof and windows. At another point in time, it would've felt delicious on your skin, but now the air carried the stench of rot and smoke and dust, and the heat baked it into your pores.

"Looks like we got a roadblock," Murphy commented, and you looked around his headrest to see a gang of Zs about a hundred yards up the road. They began to shuffle menacingly towards you, their gait picking up as the sound of the car's engine got louder, and their tattered clothing flapping in the breeze.

"Is there enough of them to be a threat?" you asked, uncertain. There didn't look like there was more than six or seven, but after living in a women-only commune for the last two years and a bit, you weren't really in a position to make that judgement.

"I don't really think we can take that risk," Warren answered. "Open the window." Doc turned around slightly and slid open the plexiglass window behind him that looked out into the truck bed. The breeze outside hit the back of your head like a firm pillow, parting your hair and sending it flying around your face. "10K, you hear me?" Warren called, "we got Zs up ahead."

"Yeah, I see 'em." 10K's voice came from above, and like an avenging angel, his shadow loomed over you through the glass roof. You squinted as you looked up, your pulse quickening as you took in the firm look on his face as he switch the safety off his rifle, the strong jawline, his deft fingers. You swallowed hard as you watched him lean forward, resting the rifle on the roof of the SUV, and watched his tongue flick out to wet his bottom lip,

"Hoo boy," you whispered quietly, under your breath. Like the good friend he is, Doc covered your hand with his.

"You don't need to look, darlin'," he soothed, and you dropped your eyes to his kind face, confused. Why _wouldn't_ you want to watch Tall, Dark, and Handsome do his thing? "There'll be plenty more dead Zs for you to see yet in this apocalypse." _Aaah._ Two quick shots went off, the sound muffled but still shocking, and you involuntarily jumped.

"You get used to it, don't worry," Cassandra added, offering a small smile.

Another two shots rang out above you, and the SUV began to speed up.

"Two more left, 10K!" Warren called out, sounding pleased.

Looking back up, you saw 10K's face was set in stone, his bottom lip held captive by his upper teeth, turning the pink flesh almost white. He let off another two shots, his teeth releasing his bottom lip, and it was suddenly flooded with blood. Your hands began to itch uncontrollably. _Oh, if those were my teeth._

"It sure is hot in here," you murmured, drawing your hand from Doc's grip to fan yourself. The attempt was futile; it now felt like a fire had been lit under your skin, crawling through your veins and drying out your lips. Your head felt heavy and you let it hit the window with a soft thud, your eyes fluttering closed. Everything felt so close and warm, your skin prickling. On a whim, you forced your eyes open, looking skyward to only lock eyes with 10K as he looked down at you in curiosity.

"Y/N, you feelin' ok?" Doc asked. A small noise rose from the back of your throat, and your eyes fluttered shut again. "Warren, pull over! She's not ok."

You felt the SUV slow to halt, swerving to the left as Warren pulled it onto the side of the road. Once it stopped, you heard the dull pop of car doors opening, and you were just about able to catch yourself from falling out your seat as the window you were leaning on disappeared. The suddenly rush of cooler air had you take in a quiet gasp, and your eyes opened.

"It's ok, girlie, it's ok," Warren soothed, a comforting hand on your arm. With a groan, you undid your seat belt and slowly swung your legs until they were hanging out of the cab. "That's it," she coaxed.

"I'm ok, I'm ok," you reassured, sliding down to the ground on slightly wobbly legs. "Just gotta walk it off." The ground was solid beneath your feet, completely sun-baked and dusty. 

"Good idea. Let's take a break," Warren declared, and Murphy snorted at her suggestion.

"Just because the newbie is queasy, we're gonna take a break? We got somewhere to get to, Warren!" he complained.

"Piss off, Murphy," you growled, rubbing at your eyes. Behind you, still perched in the truck bed, 10K smirked.

"Five minutes," Warren said sternly, staring down Murphy. The blue-skinned zombie Messiah screwed his face up at her, but said nothing.

Cassandra and Doc hopped out of the cab, the old man groaning in relief as he stretched his stiff legs. The sound of Addy and Mack's motorcycle captured your attention as the engine spluttered to a stop a few meters away. The two of them dismounted, Addy immediately taking off the helmet and shaking out her dreadlocks, fluffing them up.

"Why're we stopping?" she asked as she approach the group. Mack wasn't too far behind, still wearing his helmet, but with the clip undone and hanging by his chin.

"Quick break," you answered, sliding your sweaty palms up and down your jean-clad legs, eager to get rid of the clamminess. The heavy feeling in your head was quickly dissipating, but your heart was taking longer to slow down.

"You ok?" Addy asked, her voice tinged with obvious concern. You nodded eagerly, your lips pursed, but you quickly stopped when you started to lose your balance. "Woah woah woah, take it easy." Addy stepped in front of your and gently held your upper arms. "Breathe with me. In...out...in...out..." You followed her instructions, filling your chest and exhaling with her. "There we go. Better?"

"Yeah, much better," you answered, offering a weak smile. "Sorry, I'm just not used to...that," you excused, waving a hand in the general direction of the newly-dead Zs, using them as a cover for what really got your blood hot. No one noticed that your eyes flicked up to 10K instead. The shooter was still in the back of the truck, resting on his rifle, his head turned in the direction of your hand. He hadn't noticed either. _Thank God._

"You get used to it," Mack said, echoing Cassandra. "It's never great, but y'know."

You offered Mack an understanding twist of your lips, and you were about to say something else when Warren's command of, "Time's up! Let's go!" rang out. You turned to jump back up into the cab, not exactly pleased, as Warren called your name.

"Yeah?"

"Maybe you should ride in the back with 10K for a bit, air yourself out?" she suggested, and you immediately turned to look up at 10K, your heart beginning to pound again. He was looking back at you, but quickly twisted away to reposition himself and have one final stretch. Your skin began to tingle, little fireworks here and there.

"Yeah, sure," you answered, slowly, turning back to Warren. She offered you a quick smile before walking round to the other side of the car. You walked too, towards the back of the truck, and as you went to push yourself up into the bed, a gloved hand appeared in front of you. You looked at it for a moment, eyes flicking up towards 10K but not really looking, before you lightly placed your hand in his. His fingers closed around yours, and you silently hoped that he didn't feel the tremble that rippled through your body. With one swift and strong pull, he helped you up, his hand sliding from yours quicker than you liked. You both slid down the bed so you had your backs to the cab of the truck, your knees pulled up and your forearms resting easily on them. You turned your head as 10K turned his towards you, and a million possibilities of what he might say to you ran through your head all at once. You hoped your heavy breathing wasn’t too obvious.

But his head kept turning until he was looking through the half-open sliding window. "We're ready," he said, simply, a hand coming up to slide the window shut with a dull thud. You let a long quiet breath through pursed lips, but your heart didn't slow. As he turned back to face the road, his eyes lingered on your face for a moment too long- you noticed. The engine started up again, a gentle vibration rocking your body, and you lurched forward slightly as the SUV started making its way down the long and desolate road again.

\-----------

"I'm sorry if I scared you."

"Wha-?" you asked. The two of you had been riding in silence for sometime, the air rushing by roaring in your ears and freezing the tips. The gentle vibrations of the truck had relaxed your muscles, and you'd grown accustomed the tall, lithe body beside you. You'd never been so close to him for so long, but after a while, your heart had stopped pounding, and his presence had become somewhat comforting. That was not the case now. His statement had set you back on edge.

"Earlier on," he explained, leaning in ever so slightly. You stayed rooted to your spot, eyes fixed in his face. You were painfully aware he could see your eyes dart in between his freckles and the flecks in his irises and the small creases that scored his plush bottom lip. "With the whole Z-shooting thing?"

"Yeah, I know what you were talking about," you replied, dumbly.

"Oh, ok," 10K answered, leaning back away, and you panicked.

"You didn't scare me!" you blurted, and the shooter raised a disbelieving eyebrow. "You're not scary! Not that much anyway - your shooting skills are terrifying, but that's not the point." The corner of 10K's lip twitched upwards. "The whole thing is just a lot to see up close, yknow."

"I understand," 10K answered, but you knew he obviously didn't. He didn't know how dark, dangerous, and goddamn _gorgeous_ he looked when shooting, or how his deft fingers and dexterous tongue made your insides flutter. But, you were going with the story, so you said nothing else. "Do you feel better now?" he asked, and as you opened your mouth to answer, your words were cut short to let out a little surprised hiccup as the truck hit a bump in the dirt road. You instinctively grabbed onto 10K's arm as you lurched forward, the worn fabric warm from his body heat, and your fingers curled ever-so-slightly into the worn fabric.

"Sorry!" you said, immediately letting go as you caught yourself holding on tighter, tucking your arms into your chest and staring resolutely back out to the road as it appeared beneath the truck, cheeks burning. Thing is, your hands were itching to reach out again, to curl into the fabric and pull him in and never let go. "Oh and, um, yes, yes I am. Feeling much better."

10K didn't say anything, but offered up a small, tight-lipped smile in response, before turning his eyes back to the road too. Under the shade of the truck, you didn't see the light splotches of pink on his cheeks. Mack and Addy were riding a few meters behind, the motorcycle engine silent under the rumble of the truck and whoosh of wind in your ears, and Addy loosened her grip around her lover's waist to offer you an enthusiastic wave. Her face, hidden by her round, vintage-style riding goggles made her look like some sort of enthusiastic bug, and you couldn't help the little giggle that bubbled past your lips. Both you and 10K waved back, but you were oblivious to 10K watching you, tracing the hills and valleys of your face.


	2. I'd Breathe You In Every Single Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 2, as promised!

The group had been dangerously low on supplies for a day or two, and Warren made the executive decision to sweep the dilapidated lodge that slowly came into view amongst the bare, spindle-like trees that lined the hill road. You'd stood up in the truck bed and leant on the SUV's cab's roof as the vehicle pulled up the long, winding driveway.

"Looks very _The Shining_ ," you mused, aloud.

"Stephen King?" 10k asked hesitantly, from his place next to your feet. You looked down at him in delighted surprise.

"You got that one!" He rarely understood your movie references, many of them just lost on him.

"I saw that one. My Dad liked his stuff," 10k explained, and you smiled softly down at him. You stayed standing as Doc pulled the SUV up to the front of the hotel, the car park still littered with the vehicles of guests who never checked out. Without paying, as well. You gave the cab's roof three rhythmic taps before straightening up, stepping back to disembark, but your foot was stopped by your backpack, the strap cupping your heel and holding you in place.

"Woah woah!" you cried, your weight still travelling backwards, but a force caught the hem of your jacket, putting you right again. It all happened so fast.

"You ok?" 10k asked, and you looked at him to see that he'd half-risen from his sitting position, his hand stretched out and grabbing the fabric of your jacket where the zip split it in two. He'd caught you before you could tumble out of the bed and crack your head open on the dark gravel.

"Yeah, I'm good," you said, a little breathless, staring at his outstretched hand. "Thanks for saving my life."

Your eyes drifted to his, and he turned his face away slightly as he adjusted his own jacket, but you just caught the tiniest flash of pink on his pale cheeks.

"No problem," he answered as he rose. "Can't have you dying on me." Your heart fluttered as he took a long stride past you and gracefully jumped down from the bed. The gravel crunched underneath his sudden weight. You hoped he would half-turn and hold his hand out to you to help you down, but he didn't, and your heart sunk a little.

_Stupid romantic._

"Eyes open, people," Warren reminded, taking her gun out of its holster. You quickly grabbed your backpack and slung it on your shoulder as you jumped down. The place was eerily quiet, but took a short amount of time to sweep overall, with less than a dozen Zs on site. Warren and Cassandra quickly dispatched them with mercy. You and 10k didn't come across any Zs on your sweep of the bedrooms on the top floors, a majority of the rooms untouched, with their guests' belongings still hanging in wardrobes. As 10k stealthily moved through one of the suites, you explored the various drawers and cupboards, hoping to find supplies. A few cans of deodorant, some plasters, a handful of pads, and clean underwear wouldn't go amiss, and you neatly tucked them into your backpack. You moved onto the wardrobes, the other members of the team in mind. Well, you all could've done with new clothes.

Rummaging through drawers, you pulled out a bunch of t-shirts in a range of colours- teal, grey, red, indigo, white, black. The indigo shirt caught your eye in particular, and with a quick glance at the open doorway, you quickly shucked off your backpack and jacket, yanking your pungent t-shirt over your head. At one point, it was a pretty shade of baby blue. Now it was a dingy grey, only tinged blue, with stains you'd given up trying to rub out. The air in the room was slightly chilly, and goosebumps sprung up all over your torso and arms, so you quickly slipped on the new shirt, savouring the feeling of clean, soft jersey on your skin. Pausing to look at yourself in the mirror, you appreciated how the colour complimented your skin tone. On a whim, you French-tucked it, but then quickly pulled it back out, unsatisfied.

Slipping your jacket back on, you replaced your backpack and bunched up the other shirts in your hands. Walking out into the living area of the suite, you sae 10k staring out the floor-to-ceiling window, his rifle slung over his back. The coast was clear. Sidling up next to him, you let out a low, appreciative whistle.

"What a view," you breathed. Dusk was coming, and the mostly-clear sky was set ablaze with streaks of vibrant orange and gold; thick, fluffy clouds turning a soft peach in the setting sun. The sentinel rows of pine trees that lined the driveway up the hill had turned to black silhouettes, every branch tip clearly outlined against the stunning sky.

"I'd pay anything for this view every day," 10k said, and you turned your head to look up at him only to find him already looking at you. A soft pink light was cast over one side of his face, his light eyes looking like they were lit up from within. For a moment, you were awestruck. He was beautiful.

"Uuuhh," you said, your brain short circuiting for a moment before coming back on line. "I found these in the bedroom. For you." You dumbly held out the red, crumpled t-shirt.

"Oh, thanks" he said, taking the t-shirt from you. You watched his tapered fingers close around the soft fabric, and your knees went a little weak. He moved towards the bedroom you'd just come from, slipping his rifle and bag from his shoulders as he went, and you pouted as you watched him go. _Not gonna change here? Awh._

You backed up, settling yourself onto the plush, curved sofa that faced the window. You crossed your tired legs beneath you as you turned your eyes back to the view. Just for a moment, you could pretend. Just for a moment, you were on a romantic getaway, 10k getting ready for a lovely dinner downstairs in the restaurant, you already ready, waiting for him to reappear. The lobby would be full, clean, the floors sparkling in the soft lighting. Other guests would be milling around, also dressed for dinner in smart half-suits and heels. You'd have this view out of the restaurant windows too, reflected in the delicate and curved surface of your champagne flute.

"Ready to go find the others?" he asked, and you jumped out of your day dream, cheeks flushing. You hadn't heard him come back.

"Yup!" you said, voice a little high. "Good to go." Something like guilt settled in your chest, and you quickly scuttled past 10k and out the suite door, missing his raised eyebrows. You didn't even take a moment to give the red t-shirt against his pale skin an appreciative glance.

It didn't take long to find the others, the rest of your ragtag group assembled in the restaurant, stretched out in round-backed, dark velvet chairs. They looked like they'd seen better days, both the chairs and your group.

"We was just about to come looking for you," Doc said.

"Looks like we found you instead," you quipped, and Doc gave you a warm smile. You dumped all the supplies you'd found out on the table, the other crowding round to share the loot they'd found too on their hotel adventures.

"Couldn't you have found something in my colour?" Murphy asked disdainfully, the grey t-shirt hanging by his finger as if it were a dirty pair of underwear.

"But it is your colour," you insisted innocently, "it matches the colour of your soul."

Your heart skipped a beat at 10k's snort, and you swept your eyes over to him to see him twisting his lips to stop from smiling. You totally missed the withering look Murphy shot you.

"Just learn how to say 'thank you' and move on, Murphy," Addy chastised, snatching up the teal garment and neatly folding it, tucking it away in her pack. Ever the adult, Murphy stuck his tongue out at the redhead, but still shoved the offending t-shirt in his bag.

The rest of the supplies you and the others had found didn't take long to divvy up, and soon all that was left to do was explore the once lavish hotel further.

"Gonna need to find some lights soon," Mac asked, swinging his arms as he looked up through the glass ceiling of the lobby. A cold, lilac glow was cast across your group as you found your way to the dining rooms and, hopefully, the kitchens - the sun was almost totally set. He absently flicked a light switch by a closed doorway. Nothing. No light. The electricity was out.

"C'mon, let's see if we can rustle anything up in the kitchens," Warren said, taking her gun from her holster and turning the safety off. No one had yet explored the kitchens - who knew what could be in there?

The group moved stealthily through the building, across dull marble and sad carpets, 10k by your side the whole time at the back of the group. You still weren't really one for confrontation and violence, even against Zs, but when next to him, you felt bolstered, less jittery. You spied the metal double doors at the end of a second dining room as you walked past, the telltale porthole-style windows revealing nothing on the other side. "Over here," you gestured, the rest of the group turning round to follow your lead across the long room. You shifted your grip on your gun as you weaved in between knocked over dining chairs and dusty tables, 10k right behind you with his rifle raised. You could just see the tip of the barrel out of the corner of your eye. "You got me?" you asked him, eyes fixed on the doors ahead.

"Always," he answered, and your heart fluttered. _Keep it together, Jesus Christ._

Once you reached the doors, you paused, pressing your ear to the cool metal. 10k, slightly taller than you, looked through the windows. You heard nothing from the other side, only the footsteps of the others coming up behind you.

"Don't see anything," 10k reported.

"Maybe because it's dark in there?" Murphy suggested, sarcastically. As usual, he stood near Warren, his arms swinging by his sides and his hands empty and weaponless.

"Everyone, stay alert," Warren said, moving past you to slowly ease open the doors with her shoulder. The room was infinitely darker than the rest of the hotel you'd explored, with no windows letting in the last of the daylight. The air was colder than outside, and still, and you had to rein in a shiver. By the dim light coming through the open doorway, you could make out the hard edges of appliances and work stations with faintly-glinting surfaces. Everything was orderly and neat, as if the chefs had just left, leaving everything in place and ready for the next morning.

There was a sudden burst of light behind you, the large industrial fridge at the far end of the kitchen now perfectly visible. You turned to see Doc holding a large torch, a sheepish grin on his face.

"Forgot I had this," he said, and you rolled your eyes fondly. The group dispersed through the space, Doc slowly moving his light around. Empty cupboards were opened and shut, tins de-lidded, sliding cabinet draws pushed aside. You moved further towards the back of the kitchen, Doc's light not reaching quite far enough. You jumped when a sudden flash of orange light appeared beside you, illuminating 10k's grinning face.

"Just me," he said.

"You scared the crap outta me," you groused, and he just grinned more. You looked away, hoping the light from the lighter he was holidng was too orange to show your blush. This close to him, you could smell the leather of his jacket, the faint scent of detergent on his clean t-shirt, the gun oil on his fingers. It was almost heady, and you shook your head slightly to clear it. You realised you were standing in front of the pantry, it's large metal door papered with cleaning procedures, colourful infographics, and a half-filled rota. "Must be something in here," you mused aloud. Together, you curled your fingers around the edge of the door and pulled, the metal coming away from its seal with a satisfying _shuk_. 10k stepped in first, holding his lighter out further into the small space.

"Bingo," he said.


End file.
